PROMOSE
by gurdian heart
Summary: wonkyu story boys love the revenge and cinta masalalu ketika seorang pria berjanji pada kekasihnya ketika di lahirkan kembali atau malah pria itu mengikari janjinya.


Author; santifa

cast:wonkyu and others

genre:romance, BL , Action, kekerasan.

happy reading...

aku berjanji di kehidupan sekarang dan

selanjutnya aku ingin terus bersama

mu dan mencintai mu melebihi

segalanya yang ada di dunia ini -aku

bersumpah...

DOR

DOR

sebuah senapan angin yang di arahkan

pada seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk

dengan kekasihnya seketika tewas di

tempat.

seorang namja manis menyeringah

puas karena targetnya berhasil

meregang nyawa olehnya.

jeritan histeris masih terdengar di kafe

itu karena panik seorang pengujung

yang tertembak tewas. seorang namja

tampan menangis meraung memeluk

jasad kekasihnya yang sudah tak

bernyawa.

"stella bangun, aku mohon jangan

tinggal kan aku"

***wonkyu***

pemakaman seorang gadis baru saja di

semayamkan telah selesai seorang

namja tampan yang begitu tampan

dengan berpakain berkabung

memasuki mobilnya di antar oleh

sekertaris dan juga pengawal -

pengawalnya, raut wajahnya begitu

dingin tidak berekspresi walaupun

tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam di

matanya.

"donghae-ah kau tahu siapa

dalangnya"

namja yang di panggil donghae hanya

mengaguk dan menyerahkan sebuah

map berwarna coklat pada atasannya

dalam diam.

namja tampan itu menyeringah melihat

nama-nama yang tertera di dalam map

itu.

"sudah ku duga mereka orangnya,

donghae-ah bawa mereka semua

padaku jangan ada yang tersisa"

"ne baiklah sajangnim"

"mereka tidak tau rupanya sedang

berhadap dengan siapa" namja tampan

itu menyeringah begitu mengerikan

seakan dunia akan runtuh karena

seringahanya.

***wonkyu***

'kekasih dari pengusaha kaya choi

siwon stella kim tertembak tewas

karena pembunuhan yang...KLIK

seorang namja manis mematikan

saluran televisinya merasakan jengah

karena lagi-lagi diberitakan sebuah

kasus pembunuhan yang sedang ramai

di bicarakan hanya karena si gadis

yang di bunuh adalah seorang kekasih

pengusaha terkaya di korea.

"kaya yang benar saja dia

mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu karena

kerja kotornya"desis namja bersurai

brutte itu

Drrt..Drrt..Drrt

"oh yeobseo..hyung"

'cho kyuhyun kau di..mana'

"aku di rumah hyung, memang ada

apa"

'sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari

rumah mu itu dan pergi sejauh

mungkin kau tau choi siwon dia

sedang melancarkan balas

dendamnya'kata namja di balik telepon

dengan nafas yang terengah - engah.

BUGH AHHHKKK..

klik

sambung telepon tiba-tiba terputus

"yeobseo hyung, hyung"

dengan panik cho kyuhyun namja itu

segera mengemasi barang-barang

yang seperlunya dia bawa dan keluar

dari rumah itu secepat mungkin.

***wonkyu***

namja tampan berwajah datar tanpa

ekspresi itu dengan tenang duduk

layaknya bos yang di kelilingi para

bodyguard. melihat pemadangan yang

menurut mu akan membuat mu muntah

atau bahkan jijik sekaligus ngeri.

bagaimana tidak tubuh manusia yang

sedang di koyak- koyak oleh beberapa

anjing yang selama 1 bulan tidak

makan begitu kelaparan memakan

danging manusia itu dengan begitu

rakus.

"jongin bawakan mereka santapan

lagi" kata namja itu begitu dingin.

"ne sajangnim"

namja bernama jongin itu menarik

seorang namja dari kurungan besi

layaknya sel penjara.

"oku mohon jangan , jangan aku aku

masih harus menafkai keluarga ku

isteriku sedang hamil dan anakku sakit

aku mohon"

"CHOI SIWON AKU MOHON"

namun choi siwon tetap saja tidak

menggubrisnya wajahnya begitu datar

dan kaku.

AAAAAAAKKKKHH

teriakan melonglong setelah jongin

melemparkan namja itu kekandang

yang di lapisi kaca yang

anjing ganas itu

langsung menyerangnya.

seorang namja datang keruangan itu

dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada

siwon yang tampak mengeram marah.

"kanapa dia bisa lolos"

"maafkan saya sajangnim, karena

sepertinya namja itu sudah kabur ke

luar seoul"

"Cari dia sampai ketemu penggalan

kepalanya dan bawakan padaku"

ucapan dari choi siwon itu yang begitu

mengerikan sebagai ketua pemimpin

yakuza.

"ne sajangnim"

tbc

jangan lupa rcl yaFj


End file.
